camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
7 Deadly Sandwiches
Plot Lumpus and Slinkman boat over to the Squirrel Scout camp so Lumpus can talk with Jane. Jane is in a meeting of the 'Rock Buckskin Fan Club', of which she is chairman (the only other member being Almondine). When Lumpus arrives, she is delighted, thinking that he too is a fan and mentions that they are going to go see the play 'Seven Deadly Sandwiches' at Camp Kidney. Lumpus lies and tells her that he is the lead role. Slinkman tells Lumpus that the play is already cast, and is tonight. Lumpus insists that any director 'in their right mind' would replace the lead with him. Then we learn that Lazlo is the director. The rehearsal is extremely chaotic. Samson is allergic to his costume, Clam is method-acting on a cow patty, Lazlo is constantly re-writing the script, Raj is self-concious about his costume and Skip's frog keeps on eating his flies. Lazlo tells Lumpus that he does have one role left that hasn't been filled, and that he's looking for an actor with 'true strength' to play it. Lumpus eagerly accepts. The actors argue onstage about their lines, Skip's frog and Raj's ad-libbing while Lumpus pulls down a curtain and ropes (which Dave is suspended on), causing the set to fall down. Lazlo declares that the play is ready. Lumpus meets Jane and Almondine before the show and gives Jane a gift basket that he put together. When the play starts, Raj gets stage fright and messes up his lines, though the audience doesn't seem to mind. Samson the Skunkberry sandwich is the first sandwich to emerge, and as he delivers his lines, Lazlo tells Lumpus that he is cast as a rock. Chip and Skip deliver their lines next, only to be interrupted by Clam. Lumpus moves onto the set to try and get Jane's attention, while Edward comes onstage. Ping Pong interrupts Edward, once again teasing him about his role in the play ("Oh, he's a sap, alright!") while Lumpus begins loudly copying Raj's lines. Jane notes that she is hungry, so she and Almondine look through the gift bag for food. Dave (dressed as a hemlock berry sandwich) is lowered onto the stage by a rope, at which point Almondine locates a similar-looking sandwich in the bag. The two ladies finally see Lumpus on-stage and thank him for the sandwich. Lumpus mentions that the sandwich is made of hemlock berries. As soon as he says this, Dave reveals that he is the most poisonous sandwich, made of hemlock berries. Alarmed, Lumpus leaps off the stage and lands in the audience(right on top of Jane), preventing her from eating the sandwich. Everyone cheers, and the play is a huge hit. A dazed and confused Jane compliments Lumpus on the performance and invites him and Slinkman for lattes. Everyone leaves but not too long before Chip and Skip run screaming from the poison frog. Trivia *Accoriding to iTunes this is episode is said to be part of Season 2 but it isn't it's actually part of Season 3 *While sitting in the audience, Gordon mentions "The Weekly Bean", Camp Kidney's newspaper that's mentioned again and is the main part of Scoop of the Century. * This is the 2nd full-length, 30 minute episode of "Camp Lazlo." The first was Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp *Skip can apparently speak to frogs. During the credits, the poison frog ribbits and Skip responds by ribbiting in the same fashion. *If you listen closely after the set was destroyed, you'll barely faintly hear the "My Leg!" gag from'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Lazlo tells Chip to enter stage right. Chip enters the stage and Lazlo tells him to enter from the other side 'Stage RIGHT!', when Chip did, in fact, enter from stage right in the first place, just not our ''right. *The episode and play title are a parody of the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. *Samson is revealed to be allergic to wheat bread. *Season 3 Premiere *'Seven Poisonous Sandwiches': **Chip - Pickle **Skip - Frog **Samson - Skunkberry **Clam - Mushroom **Edward - Sap **Ping Pong - Worm **Dave - Hemlock Berries (Most Poisonous) Quotes :'Lumpus:' "Lazlo?" :'Lazlo:' "You're doing great Scoutmaster." :'Lumpus:' "What is this? Who am I supposed to be? :'Lazlo:' "You're a rock, remember.... strong." :'Lumpus:' "A ''ROCK!!!!!!?????????" :Clam: 'POISON MUSHROOM! POISON MUSHROOM! :'Lazlo: Places, everyone! Let's try it again! (Raj angrily walks past) Here's your hat, Raj. (Raj snatches the hat and puts it on his head.) Cue the most poisonous sandwich! Action! :Raj (annoyed): I am still a famished traveler. :(Dave is lowered down towards the stage on a rope) :Raj: I hope I stumble on something soon so I can eat. :Dave: Maybe you should eat me. I am the most poisonous sandwich of all! :Raj: Why are you flying? :Dave (grins goofily): Dramatic effect. :Lazlo: Dave! Be more poisonous! Poison it up! :Scoutmaster Lumpus: (tsking): Amateurs. (He spots the curtain and the rope that Dave is suspended on.) Ooh! This might make something dashing to put on! :Raj (gesturing towards Dave): OK, why is he flying? :Lazlo: Just go with it, Raj. You know, improv. :Raj: What is this 'improv'? :Lazlo: It's like being spontaneous. :(Backstage, Lumpus has ripped off part of the curtain and is now wearing it as a poncho.) :Lumpus: There! Now all I need is a rope to... :(He starts unraveling the rope holding up Dave. On stage, Dave starts bouncing in midair.) :Raj: Spontaneous? Like a surprise? :(Dave starts bouncing a little more strongly and flails his arms and legs.) :Lazlo: Yeah! Just let things happen! :(Dave crashes to the stage with a yell. He is then shaken more violently.) :Lazlo: See? Improv. :Lumpus: Come on, rope. What's wrong with you? :(Dave is now being swung back and forth across the stage, screaming. He crashes into the lemmings and topples them over like bowling pins.) :Ping-Pong: But you look like a sap! :Edward: Don't push me, Ping. :(Edward is knocked over by the out-of-control Dave. Dave clings onto the backdrop for dear life, bringing down the entire set. Lumpus walks on.) :Lumpus: Hey! Where's my cue? :Lazlo: Great, everyone! We're ready! Transcript Gallery Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Bean Scouts Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes